Between Time and Love
by Little-Miss-Writer09
Summary: Bella met Edward in 1918. The only problem is she was born in the 80's. Is this their ultimate challenge or will there be more. different times, different views and what does Elizabeth Masen think of her? What would be their reaction after a century alone


**New story! Yay! ...I've had this idea for over a month and now I have the time to write it!**

**Full summary:**

Bella is just like any regular teenager or at least she was until she met Edward. But what's so special about him? Well for once he was born in 1901 and in 1918 she met him but the deal is she was born in the 1980's. What happens when she discovers a way to travel to the past, finds the love of her life and is forced to return to her present leaving him behind? She feels lost but not for long. Edward, her Edward will find a way to be with her 100 years after they met. This will prove to be the ultimate challenge for their relationship, at least they thought it was…

**Year 2009, Bella POV**:

**Chapter 1: Delusional?**

It was a perfect day until THEY ruined it. I hate the day I met her, the same day I was stupid enough to trust her. It was my fault, I introduced them, gave them the excuses they needed, hell I gave them all the tools for their betrayal. I can't believe I was so trusting.

I took the crumpled picture out of my purse for another time. The image sent a new wave of anger over me. Why was I so blind? All those times they acted weird or all those times I caught them whispering behind my back, I knew something was up but chose to look away. It was my entire fault; I must've done something wrong. I drove them both away; it was because of my mistakes that they are together.

I tore the picture to pieces. I knew I wasn't perfect, in fact I knew it so well I didn't need reminders. I felt weak from all the crying I did in the last hour, I wanted to run, I wanted to scream; I wanted to be swallowed by the earth and never face society again. Just loose myself in all my feelings up to the point where I was numb from it all. I could handle everything I felt: Anger, rejection, and self pity.

I let myself fall against a tree and looked around for the first time since I arrived here. The park where I was currently drowning in my own emotions looked joyful and relaxing. I was out of place definitely. People were dispersed obviously avoiding the weeping girl near the big oak. It was with a painful realization that I noticed the park was crowded with couples enjoying the warmth of today's afternoon.

_Just like I would be doing wit-No! _I thought wiping with the back of my hand another tear, _don't go there!_

I averted my eyes from all of them looking for somewhere safe that wouldn't remind me of MY mistake. I probably looked hideous at the moment; Abby will surely be upset when she sees how I ruined my maid of honor dress. It used to look good, at least in all the other bridesmaids, It was a perfectly crispy deep purple strapless dress with a satin bow up front and flowed in waves until my knees, hugging my every curve. It wasn't exactly comfortable but I'd do anything for my sister so I had to suck it up.

Three hours ago my make up was perfect and my life was in order. I laughed without humor at the thought of the trivial problems that tormented my life hours ago; they seemed so far away now. I tried to stand up but my legs felt weak and my mind even weaker. I sighed and made a decision, a decision I had no idea would change my life, I had to get away, I needed a new environment: Chicago was far too happy for me right now, specially right now after my sister's wedding. Obviously the house will be buzzing with excitement and I had no intentions of ruining these days for my family, it wasn't their fault.

I know that my mom would feel awful If I leave but on the other hand I would crumble even more every day if I stayed here. I could never look at my friends again, that is if I still had any.

I felt my phone vibrate in my purse; I pushed myself forward and stretch one arm toward the movement. The caller Id showed my mother's name but it was obvious it wasn't her the minute I opened it. Instead of her hysterical screams I heard nothing. Curious I brought the phone to my ear, To my surprise Charlie, my dad spoke.

"Are you okay?"

It took some seconds to control my broken voice, "Yeah"

"Your mom's worried", he sounded uncomfortable and I bet he wanted nothing to do with me when I was this vulnerable.

"yeah", I croaked in response, grimacing when I heard it myself.

He sighed "you…are coming home right?"

His question caught me off guard, was I planning to go 'home'. Suddenly I felt lost, like I had no idea where 'home' was. It definitely wasn't in Chicago, this city lost its appeal; it felt cold and fake now. In fact the whole world felt empty but I wasn't sure if it ever felt complete. Maybe I just realized that it did feel as if there IS a place for me but I'm not there.

"Bella? Bella?!" Charlie's voice broke through my thoughts.

"umm Ch-Dad do you mind if I spend this next year at your place?"

He took some moments to evaluate my words.

"Why?" he finally blurted.

"Mom and Phil are still considered newlyweds and Abby will be busy with HER marriage. I don't want to be in the way" I finished with a sad smile.

I bit my lip holding my tears and waiting for an answer.

"Ask your mother…please get back…they're all worried" he answered in a whisper.

"Of course" and with that I shut my phone and tossed it in my purse. This time my knees didn't give in and I gathered the strength from my hopes of getting out of this town.

I stopped to inspect my reflection on a car and just like I predicted I was a mess. My eyes were red and puffy, while black stains ran freely through my cheeks (I should've worn waterproof mascara, too late now), my dress had grass stains and my hair was knotted.

I walked to a gas station in hopes of looking at an actual mirror and try to rescue part of my appearance. I pulled my hair in a messy bun and washed my hair. My dress was ruined so I decided to just face the wrath of Abby and my mom.

I walked in through the back door of the two story house I lived with my mom hoping no one will notice me and avoid painful explanations. The house was dark meaning I needed no explanations, yet. I went to my room to start packing, Charlie would be leaving in two days and I didn't want to be packing last minute. When I was finished I felt so dirty I practically ran to the shower.

I heard some voices downstairs and hurriedly came out of my shower; I dressed in my pajamas and hastily secured my hair in a ponytail. I found my mom and dad in the kitchen.

"Where's Phil?" I asked, making my presence known.

"He's taking the stuff out of the car." My mom answered tiredly.

I took possession of one of the chairs uncomfortably, knowing this was my chance.

"Exhausting day huh?"

"Just spill it Bella" Renee stated calmly. I groaned in my head, I hated how well she knew me. I turned my head and caught Charlie fairly interested in the cupboard, although I swear he his head was inclined toward us. Eavesdropping? Now that's low dad.

I sighed and gathered a coherent line of thought.

"I want to live with my Dad?" It came out more as a question than I wanted.

She frowned. "Why sweetie?"

"Because you and Abby need your privacy, I'm only in the way and we both now it"- she shook her head so I tried a different tactic. - "I know your dying to go with Phil to his games but you wont leave me"- I looked at her eyes pleadingly, wordlessly communicating it was somewhat urgent without reviving her curiosity-"I want to live with Charlie. Please."

For a moment I was sure she would yell at me but just as quickly her face softened. She searched my face as if confirming a remote suspicion. Finally she bit her lip- a habit I picked up as well- and nodded stiffly.

She stood up and regarded both Charlie and me.

"If there is one thing I learned in the past is that once you made a decision no one can change your mind. You're just like your father." She looked back once, but it was enough for me to recognize all the sadness encompassed in her eyes.

I couldn't sleep that night. Images of Nick and Amanda haunted my sleep. Finally through with my self-pity and trying to keep up a calm-and-collected façade I walked out of my room to get a midnight snack, but froze on my way.

Charlie, Renee and Phil were talking. About me.

"I always thought there was something…odd about those two but I just figured it was my mind playing tricks on me" Renee said looking down at her hands.

"How long has this been going on?" Charlie asked solemnly.

"Sara, one of her friends, told me they had been seeing each other for over three months now, although she found out yesterday"

"Amanda talked to Sara yesterday that's how she found out, you know apart from the…" Phil continued. They all knew what the other part was: The picture. My mind screamed at me to leave but my body refused to obey.

"Sara told her to talk to Bella herself before it was too late. Then that kid-Josh I think- took that picture and thought it was a good joke." Renee finished through gritted teeth .

Charlie had a murderous look etched in his features. In that moment I realized how much he would give to protect me, his little girl. I felt the prickle of a tear as it wove its way down my cheek. Not only had Amanda and Nick screwed my life but they dragged my family as well.

"Why did you wait all this time to tell me?" Charlie demanded.

"I had to make sure you didn't have a gun near, a murder wont solve the situation" the corners of her lips pulled in a sad small smile.

"Are you suggesting running away from your problems DOES solve the situation?!?" Charlie demanded furiously without any concerned of the supposedly asleep daughter upstairs.

"It should be her choice; she's old enough to make them you know?" Renee snapped.

Charlie scowled in response.

"Besides she needs time, a distraction" Renee added softly. "I sure as hell needed one, once upon a time."

An awkward silence was my cue to leave. I wrapped my arms around myself and waited to be safely in bed to let my tears run wild.

The next morning I managed to keep my mind distracted. The last thing on my list was talking Amy, my poodle, for a walk. I got distracted thought on my way out. Outside my bedroom door laid a red box. Curious I bent to pick it up.

I was full of pictures and had a small black box in one corner. I opened the little box to find a bracelet with my initials "I.M.S.", I tied it around my right wrist remembering the day when I got it. I flipped through the pictures.

They were all from Renee's superstitious period. In the pictures we were in fairs and stuff. I remember my mom buying this exact bracelet from a fortune teller who said I would find my soul mate through a "grand adventure". Yeah right, that'll be the day.

I also remember how she said the bracelet would bring me luck. I lightly traced my initials as a thought occur to me.

I do need luck after all.

By the time I remembered Amy it was almost lunch. I rushed to the backyard and encountered a mad Amy, even mad her poodleness made her cute. Maybe it was her company or the way she shakes all her body while trying to wag her tail but somehow I felt content.

The park, located a few blocks away, was filled with other dog walkers, kids and couples. We walked around looking for a peaceful place when Amy became nervous. In my attempts to calm her, she ran away.

I managed to get her before she went too far. But she was still nervous, I heard footsteps and I stood up to see who it was.

Amanda stood there in all her mock innocence. My face hardened instantly. I saw her indecision reflected in her movements. Once she took a long look at my face her eyes revealed something I knew she tried hard to hide: Fear.

After two years of looking through her holier-than-thou attitude I never once saw the fear she always hid so well. She always showed herself confident, even when she was mistaken. We both knew this was not a situation she could control, and that frightened her.

I held my chin high; It wasn't time to show her my own pain.

"I'm sorry Bella! He had no right to come between our friendships like that!"- I raised my eyebrow in response- "I should've never fallen for his lies. You have no idea how this hurts!" She buried her face in her hands. For any other she would appear a broken girl but in my eyes I knew there would be no tears if she took those hands away. Most of the time I knew when she was lying, my mistake was to take her loyalty for granted. But only a fool would fall twice and I was no fool. I would not fall for her fake regret. It was just too much.

I didn't yell or hit her like I wanted; instead I looked back at her coldly and in the hardest voice I could muster answered her plies.

"Of coarse! I understand, you poor thing had no choice, its not as if you had a will of your own right?"

She stopped dry sobbing and looked at me. As predicted there were no tears. I smiled sweetly in anticipation. She hated being told something was her fault.

"If there is someone to blame is YOU! YOU drove Nick away! YOU sent his unsatisfied self to ME! I had to pick up the pieces and then come beg YOU to understand and all you do is blame ME?!?" her face was flushed with anger.

I started laughing, a hollow, bitter sound. Her face grew angrier and angrier by every second. I do admit that by now I was questioning my own sanity. I stopped laughing, gasping for air and finally said "Oh you were serious?"

I sighed , all traces of humor gone.

"Think what you want to think Amanda. Yet you are right about one thing, I have part of the blame, I trusted you. That was a mistake I'm not willing to commit again. I knew what type of person you were and yet I trusted you to change and THIS is how YOU pay ME!"

Her lips curled into a vicious smile and her eyes narrowed. With those small changes in her I got the message. She didn't believe I could do anything to her, she felt invincible. I honestly have no idea what push me to do it but I lost it right there.

I didn't even know I was that strong; maybe it was the adrenaline rushing through my veins, all I know was that it sure as hell felt good. Sweet revenge is sweet after all.

In one quick movement, not even I knew I could accomplish, my fist connected with her nose job. The next seconds were pure bliss, all I cared, all that existed was that great feeling that came with the crunching sound it made and I couldn't help but smile.

She fell to her knees, this time her tears were real and so was the blood streaming down her nose and unto her skanky outfit. And boy was she furious.

"What the fuck Bella?! I was trying to apologize! What's wrong with you?!"

"You are my problem Amanda! Ever since I met you, you've been getting me in trouble! Guess what princess? I'm tired of picking up after you fake butt!"

I raised my arms in frustration and discovered I couldn't feel Amy's leash anymore. A faint voice in my head question the fact that I never had it n my hand after I found her and Amanda appeared. Frantically I looked around trying to spot a white fluffy ball that Amy was.

After straining my eyes a couple of minutes I manage to see her clearly resting beside a tree. I ran to her but she was faster into running inside a cave. A cave? My mind reasoned. In all my years walking Amy In this park I had never quite catch sight of this cave.

An intense desire drove me to chase Amy, even when a more reasonable part of my brain begged to go back. I tried convincing myself that I was doing this for Amy but deep down I knew the reason was too big for me to grasp. Instead I let myself walk towards it not knowing how much this would change my life.

All other thought vanished, I felt as if my entire world changed focus and I knew that it was extremely important for me to go in.

Just as it was getting near my phone buzzed. I tried ignoring it, but it screamed for my attention. Abby was calling; her frantic voice popped whatever spell I appeared to be under.

"Bella? Where are you?" I looked around feeling as if I had just woken up, I recognize the park and with it my memories returned. I couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

"In the park, why?" I thought about Amy and my grin faltered. I glanced at the cave and sure enough I found her small figure sitting inside.

"Oh I'm sorry Bells! I tried to stop her but I couldn't!"

"Calm down Abby. It's alright. What happened?"

"Amanda, that's what happened. She came looking for you and I told her you weren't here so she left to her house supposedly but I saw her go down the other way and I remembered you take Amy to the park so I called to give a heads up!"

Wow my sister talks too much. I sighed and rubbed my temple with the side of my hand.

"It's okay. I talked to her already. Umm Abby?"

"Yeah?" "She's going to need surgery, soon." I heard Abby's hysterical laughter and instantly felt refreshed.

"Do you think Charlie will take me to the police or be proud his little girl can throw a punch?" I teased, although I did have my concerns.

I started to walk into the cave. "In any case I'll bail you out sis!"

The reception started getting worse with every step. "Abby? Are you still there?"

"Yeah…dinner…some…okay?" I strained to hear more but the line disconnected. Muttering about crappy service I looked for the problem.

Service: check, battery: check, Change the screensaver: working on it. I scrolled through my pictures looking for one that had nothing to do with Nick or Amanda. Finding one of Abby, Amy and me I continued my search.

I heard barking I recognize outside. Yelling her name I went outside. Once outside I spotted her running through some trees, I reached a clearing and yelled one last time "Amy!"

"Yes? Is someone there?" another voice answered, frowning I found another girl a few steps away dressed in some kind of costume.

She was tall with short, jet-back hair. Her skin was slightly tan and had small round eyes and freckles in her nose. She had an aristocratic way to her posture, one that projected confidence while her eyes seem to defy anybody who won't agree to her terms. But It wasn't her eyes that caught my attention. Her costumes, upon a more close observation, prove to be more real than any costume I had ever seen. She looked like she could've lived a century ago.

It appeared clothes were a mutual interest as her own gaze was fixed on mine. Her mouth twisted in disapproval and she seemed to think I was crazy and kept her distance.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I lost my dog, have you seen her?" She looked around muttering something about my having lost something besides my dog. But I chose to ignore it for Amy's sake.

"I _think _I saw a dog go through there." She nodded toward a general direction to her right.

"Could it be her?" I opened my phone to show her the picture of Amy I had as a screensaver but paused when I saw her eyes widened.

"That is one interesting locket" She said sounding unsure.

"No it's not a locket, it's my phone?" Why did she make me unsure? Something felt wrong about this entire exchange.

She looked down nervously smoothing her dress muttering something along the lines of "that is having money"

"Excuse me, umm my dog?" "oh yes, that was the dog I saw" she pointed in the same direction once again.

"Thanks uh-"She smiled and said "Amelia Hathaway, but you can call me Amy"

I thanked her once again and made my way towards the direction she pointed when a thought occurred to me. Turning around I said "Hey Amy! I love your costume. Never saw anything like it"

I gestured to her cloths and earned a questioning glance.

"Costume? I wear this all the time" Now I was confused.

"I could say the same thing about your clothes" she snapped.

I looked down feeling self-conscious. In my opinion I had dressed rather normal, It was her long brown dress that seemed out of place.

"What's wrong with it? I bought it a few weeks ago at the mall"

"Where?"

"At the mall, you know, where have you been in the last century? I never thought it possible for someone not to know what the mall is in the twenty-first century."

She started laughing and managed to say two words: Delusional and twenty-first centuries.

I crossed my arms and bit my lip to prevent the angry tears from coming. I wished I was not vulnerable today: First Amanda, then Amy and now this human Amy.

"Delusional? Me? When you're the one strolling In the park in a costume?"

"Honey we need about a hundred years to approach the twenty first century mark" she shook her head while my eyes widened. A hundred years? But I was just there!

I reached for her arm and dragged her to the street with the intentions to prove her in what century we were. Did I mention how unlucky I tend to be? Well this was another part of it as well.

Ten minutes ago across the street from the park were the offices for a travel agency and beside it was a diner; down the street were a few shops and a phone booth. The scene in front had nothing in common; it belonged to a history book or a movie. All the buildings in sight looked old fashioned, there were a few horses and most of the people around wore something similar to Amy. There were even a few that shot ME murderous glances which I can only presume had something to do with my clothes.

It was all too much this had to be a joke, a bad one at that. I told this to Amy, but she only assured me it was all real. This was the town where she grew up.

"No! I want the street I know back. I want the stores, and the agency, and the phone. Everything!" To my horror I felt the hot prickle of my angry tears. I knew I was acting childish but I couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you want me to take you somewhere?" she asked.

"Home" I mumbled.

I walked to the direction of my house; sure this was all a bad joke, with Amy beside me. I knew she would want to ditch me and get on with her life but she was either polite or sympathetic.

By the time I reached my street I collapsed. It was empty. My house was still under construction. I knew my house had been built in the 1900's.

Numbly I asked Amy in what year we were, and her answer was certainly not what I expected.

"Chicago 1918"

**Tada! That's my first chapter!...now that I DO have time (School's out yeah!) I can fully commit to fan fiction. **

***Happy dance***

**Please let me know what you think!! It means a whole lot to me!!...**

**Love, **

**D**


End file.
